Assembled entity equipment, which may be assembled into various shapes according to users' ideas, is thus loved by the majority of users.
For example, a user may assemble a variety of functional components onto an inherent component, and may also replace the assembled functional components. However, some functional components need to cooperate with the inherent component to realize corresponding functions, but the user's free assembly may result in that partial functional components are assembled to the mismatched inherent component, so that these functional components cannot realize the corresponding functions, or these functional components are damaged.